The Perfect Date
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Regina has organised the perfect date, except it does not go quite to plan. Established SwanQueen.


Regina's legs felt heavy with every step as she climbed the stairs to the Charming's flat. Regina didn't understand why she was so nervous; she had hung out with Emma and Henry plenty of times. _'But never as an official date,'_ a voice muttered in her head.

The brunette's pulse quickened as she knocked softly on the door. What seemed like years, Regina took a breath as the door swung inwards. "Hi," she croaked nervously.

"Hello," Emma answered and stepped aside.

"You look amazing!" Regina complimented as she cast an eye up and down Emma's body in the skin tight blue dress.

"Hi Mum," Henry cried out from the couch. Regina turned her head to the side and smiled seeing Henry playing a video game with David. She searched the flat looking for Mary Margaret. Regina knew that David seemed ok-ish with her dating Emma, Mary Margaret on the other hand she wasn't so sure about.

The bathroom door opened and out popped Mary Margaret. She glared at Regina for a split second before gracefully moving to the kitchen.

"You needn't worry, I'm going to take good care of Emma," Regina announced, trying to ease the awkwardness in the room.

"I know you will," David replied briefly looking up from his game. Emma's face drained of all colour as Mary Margaret quietly stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables violently with a knife.

"Let's go before anything happens," Emma hissed, hastily grabbing Regina's hand.

"Have a nice time!" Henry shouted after his mothers'. "Well, that went well, I think," the couple heard David comment as they closed the door behind them.

"Maybe I should go change," Emma said glancing down at her dress then over at Regina's elegant black pants with a red back-less halter top.

"You look amazing!" Regina reassured Emma with a kiss on her cheek. Emma blushed profusely as she followed Regina down the stairs. Emma closed the building door behind her and when she turned around, a grin appeared on her lips as Regina stood by the Merecedes passenger door, holding it open. Before she hopped in the car with the blonde, Regina took a deep calming breath, not that it helped to slow her pounding heart. She'd wanted this for so long, and now that it was finally happening, she wanted, no needed it to go perfectly.

Taking one last deep breath, she slipped in behind the wheel and started the ignition, easing into the light traffic with a confidence she didn't feel. Beside her, Emma watched her, her painted lips turned upwards in an amused smile as she spotted the tight grip Regina had on the wheel. It was good to know that she wasn't the only one with nerves.

Before long, the pair found themselves outside the restaurant. Regina easily found a free space in the carpark.

"We are eating here?" Emma squeaked. Regina didn't reply, she ducked around the car and once again held the door for Emma. "Regina, this is too expensive," the blonde protested.

"Nothing is too _expensive_ for my girl," Regina winked as she ushered Emma inside.

"Can I help you?" A man asked behind a stand with a sign 'please wait here to be seated'

"Yes, I have a booking for seven o'clock," Regina said, glancing across at Emma.

"Your name, please," the man asked.

"Regina Mills," she answered. The mayor glanced across at Emma and smiled. She glanced back at the man, flicking through the reservation book. "Is there a problem?" Regina asked.

"What did you say your name was again?" he mumbled.

"Regina Mills," the brunette repeated.

"I'm sorry," he paused, to look up at the two women. "There isn't a reservation under that name,"

"I rang up yesterday and talked to Kristy," Regina said beginning to become agitated. "Isn't there anything you can," she pleaded. The man just looked at her blankly. "Don't you know _who I am_!" she all but shouted.

"Regina, it's alright," Emma whispered, grabbing the brunette by her hand. "Let's just go somewhere else," she pleaded.

"No, I made a reservation here!" Regina grumbled.

"Baby, please, let's just go." Emma begged. The older woman blew out an exhausted breath. If it had not been for Emma standing beside her, Regina would've ripped into the waiter, but this was their night and she wanted it perfect.

The pair walked back to the Mercedes, Regina slumped into the passenger side, defeated. She placed her hand over Emma's before the blonde could start the car.

"I just wanted tonight to be the best," she muttered.

"Tonight is the best," Emma replied with a lop-sided smile. "Why don't we just eat at Granny's? It isn't that far from here," Emma suggested.

"But…" Regina began to protest. Emma quickly leaned over and kissed her. "Ok," Regina giggled, imitating Emma's lop-sided grin. The blonde shook her head laughing as she started the car.

A few minutes later, Emma parked the Mercedes in front of the diner. After she got out of the car, Emma quickly raced around the other side to hold the door open for Regina. The blonde took Regina by the hand as they walked towards the door. Just before they walked up the steps, Emma pulled Regina back. "I know there weren't be any white table clothes with iron pressed napkins or fancy waiters running around. This evening really has been amazing, the perfect date because I'm with you," Emma explained.

Regina pushed open the diner door and stepped inside with Emma close behind. The blonde looked over as Ruby walked towards them with two thumbs up. "What can I do for you guys?" she asked, standing near them. "You both look great by the way," she continued with a wink.

"Just a table and menus, please Ruby," Emma answered, placing a hand on Regina back as Ruby led them to a booth. Emma looked over to the love of her life and knew that their night was just beginning.


End file.
